


Coke can

by desert_coffin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AND ELLY, AND KARLY, Crack, M/M, as usual, i blame zoe, isak needs help, poor Jonas doesn't know what hit him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desert_coffin/pseuds/desert_coffin
Summary: To everyone else, Isak and Even are the perfect couple. Loving, tender, caring,... They look so good together everyone at school, even the boy squad, envies them.But then, what's that on Isak's phone...? And why is he trying to involve Jonas in his sex life?Or: the week Jonas' life is turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is way too long to work as a crack fic but i tried okay
> 
> also i have no fucking clue how to write explicit sex so yeah

It’s a Wednesday and they’re all eating lunch at the cafeteria when Jonas’ life is brutally derailed.

He had asked Isak for his phone, since his was dead from all the rounds of Hearthstone he’d been playing during English. He just needed to do a quick Google search for the address of that new skating-themed café that had just opened downtown. And anyway, it’s not liked he knew he’d find gay porn on his best friend’s phone, considering Isak now has a boyfriend who probably gives it to him on the regular.

Which is why he doesn’t expect it when he taps the Safari icon and finds himself staring back at a smiling blond hunk. A very naked, blond hunk. Who seems pretty happy with the way his (really big, Jonas notes) cock is very much _buried_ in another guy’s ass.

Jonas can't remember how to breathe. Before he knows what he’s doing, he is scrolling down the page, his eyes widening with each additional picture of well-endowed blondes showing off their, uh, impressive appendage from various angles.

His eyes flit back at the title of the page, trying to understand what he just had the misfortune of stumbling upon.

‘Big Dick Daddies’. _What the fuck?_

“What the fuck, Isak??” Jonas literally shrieks before he can stop himself, interrupting everyone sitting at the table. Magnus and Mahdi stare at him with a puzzled look, not understanding the outburst, but Isak’s face twists from surprise to horror when he realises what he has left on his phone. The silence stretches on awkwardly, until Jonas manages to come up with some shitty lie.

“I can’t believe you kept that stupid picture of us,” he says, and it sounds weak, even to his ears.

“Why are you even looking at my gallery, dude?” replies Isak relatively smoothly, considering he still looks horrified and embarrassed as all hell. Jonas can see the blush creeping up his cheeks and is desperately trying to find a new topic of conversation. Until Magnus beats him to it.

“Do you have _nudes_ , Isak?” he asks snidely. He probably thinks Jonas found some dick pic from Even or something, and he’s acting ridiculously smug but Jonas can’t be too annoyed since he just saved his ass.

“Fuck off Magnus, I’m not sharing”

“No but seriously, Jonas yelled so there must be nudes,” Magnus says, turning to Jonas. “Is Even really that big?”

Jonas just shakes his head in disbelief. “Are you seriously asking about some other guy’s dick?”

“Is there something you wanna tell us, Mags?” Mahdi asks with a grin. “I swear, all you talk about lately is Even”

“He's my first gay friend, I'm just curious. And Isak won't tell us anything so…”

“No, he's not? What about me??” Isak sounds positively outraged _._

“You don't count, you made out with chicks for 2 years,” Magnus answers dismissively.

Jonas frowns. “Dude, what the fuck.”

“Wow, you guys can’t handle a joke since he came out. Fine,” he says, turning to Isak, “You're my gay best friend, okay?”

“I don't _want_ to be your gay best friend, Magnus”

“What do you want me to call you, then?”

Isak is pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Just stop talking about the fact that I'm gay all the time.”

“But you _are_ gay! How many times have you kicked us out so you could fuck Even?”

“Can you _not_ discuss my sex life at lunch?!”

“Whatever. You're such a tight ass, Isak”

“What the fuck?!”

Isak’s eyes are bulging out of his head and Jonas is stifling his laughter so hard his lungs feel pinched. Judging by the websites he is browsing, Isak is probably anything but a tight ass. He doesn't laugh too long though because Isak is threatening to upturn the content of his plate on Magnus’ lap, and Mahdi and him have to steer the conversation toward less sensitive topics.

“So... Vilde,” he tries, on the off-chance Magnus has actually interacted with Vilde recently. Thankfully, Magnus perks up at the mention of her name and opens eyes wide as saucers as he launches into a detailed description of his last make-out session with his girlfriend.

Isak seems vaguely relieved, but when he exchanges a glance with Jonas he looks away awkwardly, gesturing for his phone back. Jonas doesn't bother to close the porn tabs, just leaves Safari open so he can watch Isak squirm in mortification when he unlocks his phone. But Jonas is a good friend, so he just wiggles suggestively his eyebrows at him with a small smile. Magnus has a point; teasing Isak about sex is actually really fun.

The problem is that Isak doesn't look embarrassed very long. If anything, he looks _sad_ and that’s just wrong. For a second, Jonas worries their teasing is getting to him, but he is pretty sure Isak would have made it clear a long time ago. Which means there is something else, something that makes him look up gay dudes with big cocks in the middle of his Norwegian class. Jonas is not even sure how to breach the subject, and he thinks Isak would tell his best friend if he had issues. Better to let it drop for now.

* * * *

The rest of the week is relatively uneventful. Isak can look him in the eye again and dicks are not the topic of conversation at lunch; the boys are debating instead the benefits of dressing up at parties. Even Isak joins in since they're not talking about girls for once.

“Even is always wearing 3 scarves and he’s got everybody staring at him, it doesn't mean anything,” Isak argues.

_Nope, just you, mate._

“That’s because Even is _hot_. He could be wearing a fucking quilt and people would still try to get into his pants.”

“We get it, Magnus, you really want to fuck him,” Isak says dryly.

“You gotta admit, he looks like he knows what he’s doing.”

Isak squints at him. “Are you asking me about gay sex again?”

Ignoring Magnus’ protests, Mahdi intervenes, sneering. “That's not it, Isak. Magnus probably thinks Even is good at it because, well, you know what they say about tall guys…”

Magnus almost chokes on his food and, surprisingly, so does Isak. Jonas ignores Magnus’ scandalized cry (“ _I never said anything about his dick??_ ”) and turns to Isak, who seems to have recovered somewhat, although there is a sad frown on his face again.

He tries to ask Isak discreetly if there is something wrong, and Isak just shakes his head stubbornly, “It’s okay, Jonas.” But Jonas isn't about to let his bro down. He decides that party Friday night Mahdi managed to get them invited to will be the perfect time to get Isak to open up.

Looking back, he had no idea just how much.

* * * *

It's 21:00 and Isak and Jonas are sitting on one of the better couches, nursing their whisky cola alone like total losers. Isak hasn’t opened his mouth since they sat down and he has been sporting a grumpy frown that won't fade despite all the hard liquor he has been drinking tonight. At least, Jonas muses, they haven't sunk to Magnus’ level yet.

The blond has been standing next to Vilde for over ten minutes now, throwing desperate glances her way in hope she will start speaking to him before the party is over. Mahdi on the other hand is nowhere to be seen, probably busy eating some random girl’s face. Not that Jonas is complaining, considering he was trying to be alone with Isak in the first place.

At least that had been the plan, up until that cute first year started giving him the eye from across the room. Jonas contemplates his situation for a second, before deciding that whatever has been bothering Isak can wait until he’s been in that girl’s pants. He sinks deeper into the couch, feeling his pocket for his phone; he needs to know that chick’s name and relationship status before he tries anything.

Except his phone isn’t in his pocket. He furrows his brows, tries the other pocket, patting his thighs in growing panic.

“Dude,” he calls out to Isak, “I can’t find my phone. Can you ring it?”

As if on cue, Isak gets up, holding out his iPhone.

“Here, do it. I’m gonna get a drink.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Jonas takes it, feeling a twinge of apprehensiveness from his last encounter with Isak’s phone. Hopefully this time, Isak will remember that private browsing is a thing. But of course, as soon as he unlocks the phone there’s a Safari session open with a bunch of porn tabs. He really wants to scream at Isak and throw the phone in his face or something because _again, what the fuck??_  

But then there’s the more curious side of him that wonders just what the hell Isak is trying to do with those tabs he left open. Was he catching a wank when he went to the bathroom earlier?

Jonas flicks through the tabs, enthralled. There are several porn sites, open on categories like ‘size kink’ and ‘daddy kink’, as well as a few sex shops URLs listing dildos.

By the time Isak is back - _surely, you don’t need fifteen minutes to grab a beer?_ \- Jonas has decided on a course of action. When Isak sits down next to him, he looks around to check they still have no company before handing Isak his phone back. There’s a beat. Then:

“So, are we gonna talk about this?”

Isak just frowns like he doesn’t know what this is about. “About what?”

Alright, then. Jonas has seen more dicks over the last three days than in his entire life and he isn’t in the mood to fuck around.

“I found porn twice on your phone now. In just three days.”

He gestures at Isak’s phone.

“You’re looking up daddy porn and dildos, and you don’t even hide it properly. What’s up?”

Isak looks away for a second with a deep sigh.

“Alright so, that might have been on purpose.”

“...What are you talking about?”

Isak just sighs again; he seems mentally worn out. “I left it on purpose today. I took your phone earlier so you’d ask for mine. Here, by the way.”

Jonas pockets his phone on auto-pilot, still staring wide-eyed at Isak. “What the hell, man? Why would you do that?”

Isak throws him a look of pure despair before leaning his head back on the cushions, staring up at the ceiling.

“I had no idea how to ask you. I was hoping you'd understand if you saw it there.”

He doesn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed.

“And you couldn't just _ask_ me? You had to make me look at guys fucking?”

“It’s not that easy, Jonas!” Isak stops to take a deep breath. “It's just that I’ve been having… _problems,_ lately. With Even.”

When he doesn’t elaborate, Jonas has to ask, a little worried now. “What kind of problems? What's the-”

Isak cuts him off exasperatedly. “He has a small dick, okay?!”

He realizes he almost yelled and whirls around in panic, checking nobody is too close to where they’re sitting. Thankfully, the music is loud enough that the words were drown out. Either way, Jonas is too surprised to care.

“Jesus, Isak.”

And, after a second:

“But he’s so tall though?”

“Oh, that’s total bullshit. Don't believe everything you hear.” Isak has never sounded so bitter.

Jonas considers that. If he is being completely honest, he is somewhat glad Isak’s secret is finally out there so he can stop making him look at his porn. At the same time, he isn’t sure what the hell Isak is expecting of him.

“What does that have to do with me, though?”

He regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth. Because Isak is now looking at him with those wide green eyes, full of hope and - nope. _Nope, nope, nope_.

It’s not fair how Isak can just give him the puppy-eyed look and Jonas will give in after two seconds.

He is just so tired.

“Isak. What.”

He already knows Isak will get his way regardless.

For the first time since they’ve entered the house, Isak looks flustered. He looks down at his hands before asking, “Can we go upstairs?”

 _Sigh._ “Let's just get this over with.”

* * * *

“I can't believe this,” Jonas says, voice strained, before downing the rest of his glass.

He really didn’t need to hear about how Isak can’t come 9 times out of 10 because Even’s dick is too short to “hit the spot”. And, if he's being completely honest, he never expected Isak to ever tell him about his sex life so explicitly.

"I love him. And it's so good when we're together, you know?” and Jonas nods, because he knows. He has seen them together, seen the way Isak looks so much more carefree now. “I hate that I care so much about sex.”

“Yeah but you need to get off too, man. And, no offense but he needs to step it up. I thought he was pretty experienced?”

“He had sex with Sonja for 4 years, I mean… I guess she never complained...”

“Well, he probably did other stuff, so she didn't care too much.”

“Yeah, but,” Isak wrinkles his nose, “It’s not the same, you know?”

Jonas hums in agreement. “For sure. But at least he does it often, right?”

“Not that often, to be honest. He really likes to, uh, put it in.”

Isak looks so dismayed, Jonas struggles not to laugh. “How small is his dick, seriously? You don't even look that happy.”

Isak's entire attention is suddenly focused on a thread sticking out of the hem of his shirt.

“Isak…”

“Okay, okay. Fuck.” Isak fake-coughs for good measure before speaking again. “I have to use two fingers, alright?”

Jonas frowns. “I don't get it.”

“Oh, goddammit Jonas! I jerk him off with 2 fingers, okay?” He’s breathing hard through his nose. “He’s too small to like, do it the usual way.”

“...Wow.”

“Don't say anything, just - Ugh.”

There's a pause while Jonas is frantically racking his brain for something helpful to tell Isak.

“I don't know what to do anymore,” Isak says into the silence, an edge of despair to his words. He is staring down at the floor and playing absently with the seam of the blanket covering the bed. Jonas looks at him in silence, noting the slumped shoulders, the tension in his jaw; he honestly doesn't know what to say. It feels almost surreal, Isak complaining about not being to reach climax from a guy’s dick up his ass.

“But you know, Jonas…” Isak starts and trails off, bringing Jonas back to Earth.

Isak doesn't say anything else, and Jonas is starting to feel overwhelmed by everything Isak has been telling him tonight. Okay, so Isak is struggling with his relationship and needs his help somehow; Jonas is just starting to wish he would fucking come out with it already. Anyway, he is not even sure how he could possibly help him, or why Isak would come to him for advice on gay sex in the first place.

“What’s up?”

Isak swallows some beer before speaking again. “You know, lately… I mean,” he says with more strength, straightening up, “I’ve seen you.”

Isak is blushing slightly and even Jonas’ alcohol-soaked brain can tell something big is about to happen. Something he isn't sure he is going to like. So he plays it safe.

“How drunk are you right now, dude?”

“I’ve _seen_ you, Jonas,” Isak says again, something in his voice making Jonas’ throat go dry. “In the locker room.”

They stare at each other for a moment.

“I watched you. I know.” Isak is looking at him boldly, the way he rarely does, and it makes Jonas feel dazed. He doesn't know what the fuck is going on anymore. What he is supposed to say. If he is even supposed to say anything.

Isak moves a hand across the space between them, stopping halfway from Jonas’.

“I can't stop thinking about it,” he whispers, and Jonas suddenly wants to bolt.

He stares at Isak, catches the strange glint in his eyes, the way Isak’s hand is twitching against the fabric. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. They had known each other for so long, and when Isak came out Jonas wasn't fazed; but he had wondered.

Seeing Isak and Even together, though, it made him happy but not envious. It was great to see his friend finally comfortable in his own skin, but he knew he wasn't interested in that way.

It's one thing to know it. It's another to tell Isak, who has basically been propositioning him all evening, and is still staring hopefully at him.

“Isak…”

He doesn’t know how to say it. So he scoots away from Isak, closer to the edge of the mattress, and hopes Isak gets the message.

Isak’s face falls and he curls in on himself abruptly. He is not looking up when Jonas gets up, scratching his head awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, Jonas,” he says anyway, voice small, and Jonas actually feels sorry for him.

“It’s okay. I - I wish I could help.”

Isak doesn't say anything and Jonas just leaves. Isak, the room, the party. He shoots Mahdi a text before taking off, ‘ _Shouldn’t have mixed beer and whisky lol I'm going’_

He goes straight to bed when he gets back, and it's not until the next morning that the absurdity of the situation hits home.

Isak has been looking at his body while they were changing in the locker room. Isak has been wanting to do _stuff_ with him. Isak has tried to ask him for sex. It's such a fucked up situation, Jonas doesn't even know how to pretend none of it ever happened.

Because he likes girls, he fucking loves them. Their bodies, their curves, the pitch of their voice. But there's a small part of him that is still wondering, _what if?_

And it should feel weird, and wrong; instead, there's a bolt of trepidation tearing through in his chest. The idea has been planted in his mind now, and he can’t stop picking at it.

He stares at the ceiling instead of getting up, head swimming. Just a few words, and his entire world has been turned upside down.

The two of them have two days to not make this awkward.

* * * *

Turns out they don't even get four hours.

When Jonas finally makes it out of bed and down to the kitchen, his phone is blowing up with notifications from the group chat.

 _FIFA at mine mine mine. 4 PM?,_ Magnus is saying, and Mahdi adds he is bringing the greens. For a second Jonas hesitates, fingers hovering over the virtual keyboard. He can't possibly see Isak so soon. Or can he?

There's a little speech bubble with Isak's profile picture showing up on the screen.

_‘im gonna wreck your ass, Mags’_

Mahdi and Magnus are typing back furiously because, let’s be real, Isak isn’t even that good at FIFA, and the topic has somehow changed to Magnus’ kissing skills, but Jonas doesn't really care anymore. He doesn’t look at the new messages as he types ‘ _Still hungover tho_ ’ and locks his phone.

He gets there as early as possible so he can start a round of the game and pretend to be busy when the rest of the squad comes in. _When Isak arrives_ , his brain corrects him, and fuck his brain, really.

Either way.

Magnus is still cleaning up the house when he arrives and he busies himself putting shit away for a little while instead. He is fine for a good fifteen minutes, but the nerves come back full force when the doorbell rings and he doesn't look up from the table he’s been scrubbing clean.

It's Isak of course, because fuck his life, that's why. Jonas half-waves at him as he enters the living room and goes back to aggressively rubbing at the wood.

“Dude, you’re removing the paint, what the fuck are you doing?” Magnus interrupts him and he looks up and fuck, now he’s made eye contact with Isak. And it’s so unsettling because Isak doesn't avoid it; he actually hold his gaze until Jonas has to look away, embarrassed.

_What the fuck was that._

“I'll put the beers away,” he tells Magnus and takes off toward the kitchen, taking his sweet time to place the bottles in the fridge. By the time he is done, Mahdi has arrived as well and they all sit for the first round of FIFA, Magnus versus Jonas.

Playing takes the edge off, and he’s nearly forgotten about Isak’s sex problems and his weird interest in Jonas’ dick. That is, until the match ends (Jonas wins, of course) and he has to pass Isak the controller. Because Isak is a little bitch that doesn't know how to give up and he brushes their hands together on purpose, making Jonas jump.

This is going to be a long afternoon.

* * * *

Jonas doesn't expect it when Magnus gets up in the middle of their rematch, yawning and stretching exaggeratedly.

“I'm soooo hungry, who's coming with me get Kebab?”

Jonas barely has time to react that Mahdi is standing up as well.

“Let's go, I'm starving.”

 _Oh, hell no_ Jonas goes to open his mouth but Isak beats him to it, because Jonas is a communist and therefore God hates his ass.

“You guys go, someone needs to teach Jonas how to hold a damn controller.”

And now he can't protest without making this weird, so he just nods at Magnus and flashes him a fake smile while he gives him his order.

The silence after the front door shuts is deafening, tension instantly cranked up to the max. Jonas doesn't dare open his mouth, and he stays frozen in place for a good five seconds. Thankfully, Isak just throws him a small smile before kneeling in front of the TV, rummaging through Magnus’ game collection. He seems to be trying to not make this awkward, now. Jonas feels a lot more relaxed and even a little guilty for being so tense around Isak, and he starts fiddling with his phone.

Obviously though, God still hates him so it doesn't last long.

“COD so you finally learn to headshot properly?”

Jonas looks up toward Isak with a smartass comment of his own, but what he sees freezes his brain. He is instantly choking on thin air, full-on respiratory arrest.

Because from his spot on the couch, he has a direct view on Isak’s ass and the underwear peeking above the waistband of his jeans. The lacy, frilly, _pink_ panties Isak has apparently decided to wear today.

And it’s starting to look like the Jonas-is-fucked show isn't getting any commercial break because, _fuck_. It's like a door has been opened to a new dimension. One where Isak is trying to seduce him by wearing lace panties and wiggling his ass at him, and it's fucking working. Jonas can't stop the R-rated thoughts his brain insists on sending him, or the way it’s trying to get his dick involved, and his throat is so fucking parched right now it's not even funny.

Isak _knows_ Jonas is staring, he can probably tell from the way Jonas is sitting there gaping like a fish, and he fucking loves it - if his smug smile when he turns around is any indication.

“What's up, Jonas?” he asks innocently, and Jonas is starting to wish he had died from alcohol poisoning yesterday just so he wouldn't have to deal with any of this.

Isak is probably wearing his mom’s underwear now that he lives with her again, and it should be ridiculous but it's actually really hot. His body is surprisingly toned considering the time he spends sitting in bed, and Jonas is trying really hard - and failing - not to imagine Isak wearing nothing but the panties, his long, slim legs stretched out on the couch.

Jonas doesn't understand _how_ Isak would even know that he has a lingerie kink - unless Eva spilled the beans or something. And it's not like he has time to process what's happening because Isak is now bending over the console, sticking out his ass on purpose like he’s in a cheap porno. It feels completely surreal, especially the way Isak just launches the game and plops back down on the couch like nothing happened, babbling about death matches. Jonas just nods along, focusing on his breathing and trying to calm the pounding of his heart.

He is complete shit, of course. His sniping skills are seriously deteriorating by the time they start their fourth match, and the corner of Isak’s mouth is curved into a smirk Jonas does his best to ignore. He flinches and misses an easy shot when he hears the front door open, and Isak fucking _chuckles._

Jonas is a fairly easy-going guy, he is, but everyone has their limits and that's the moment he decides he's had enough. When Magnus enters the room, Mahdi in tow, he sets his gamepad down decisively.

“Boys, we're getting _fucking_ smashed tonight!”

Magnus cheers loudly and Mahdi high-fives him before settling in front of the coffee table with his weed stash and rolling papers.

It's time to get this party started. And pretend Isak isn’t now sitting across from him.

* * * *

The beer tastes like druggie piss and they're all way too tired to be smoking on top of it too, but somehow it works out alright. Jonas is on his way to seriously tipsy and he welcomes it, needing a distraction from the Isak-in-pink-panties amateur porn his brain has been playing non-stop. He’s high enough that the thought doesn't horrify him anymore; if anything, he’s mostly curious and more than a little excited. It doesn’t help that his eyes keep meeting Isak’s over the empty cans of beer, lingering in a way that makes his skin tingle.

Jonas is so fucked and he is starting to accept it, courtesy of the various substances he’s been binging on; after all, they’re 17, for fuck’s sake. If picturing his best friend in panties gets him hard, well, that’s just how he rolls. Probably.

And if said best friend is more than a little interested in getting intimately acquainted with his dick - since his own boyfriend isn’t doing his job - Jonas can't really remember why it's such a bad idea anymore.

It’s a little after eleven when things start to unravel. Mahdi stands up and announces he's going home for the night, and Jonas follows suit, trying to be reasonable. Despite the way it's getting his dick going, he's definitely better off ignoring whatever is going on between him and Isak until he can think more clearly. At least, that's the plan, until Isak decides he’s getting himself home as well and smiles at him while they grab their coats. Good thing Mahdi is here too so he doesn't try to flash his panties at him or something. Not that Jonas would actually enjoy that, no sir.

Yeah, okay. He is pretty screwed.

The three of them ride the same bus home, and the moment Mahdi gets off the bus is when it all goes to shit. Jonas is quickly reminded why he didn't want to find himself alone with Isak when the blond scoots closer to him and nudges their shoulders together.

“I have some vodka left from last Friday, you in?”

Jonas stares ahead, brain working double speed. Rationally, he knows he should just get off the bus and get home. If he’s being completely honest though, that is really not what he wants to be doing.

It’s just a favor, he thinks desperately. Helping a bro out. And if he’s getting something out of it too, that's just a perk of helping Isak out.

“Yeah,” he breathes before he can change his mind.

* * * *

 _I’m so not drunk enough for this_ , decides Jonas, taking a long chug from the bottle of vodka between them; they're sitting on the carpet and the space between them is buzzing with possibilities. Jonas has goosebumps every time he thinks of Isak less than a meter away, with those damn pink undies, his skin so warm from all the alcohol he drank tonight and his lips shiny and wet.

“I wanna suck you off” Isak says in the silence, and damn if that doesn't send him reeling.

Jonas is so hard so fast, his head is spinning. He is staring blindly ahead, heart going a million miles an hour, and he knows the only thing he wants to do is say yes. So he does, his voice strained.

That's all the encouragement Isak needs though, and he closes the gap between them in the next second. It’s only when Isak sets a warm hand on his inner thigh that Jonas realises this is actually happening.

“Hey there.”

And okay, Isak is definitely drawling the words on purpose, like he knows the way it makes all the blood in Jonas’ body rush downward.

“Hey,” Jonas answers, voice just a little shaky.

Isak is so close Jonas can feel his breath fanning over his cheek, and all he wants to do right now is to lean back and see for himself what wonderful things Isak’s mouth can do to him.

He doesn’t have time to develop the thought that Isak starts sliding his hand upward, along the inner seam of Jonas’ jeans. His cheeks are a little pink and his eyes are glinting with interest, and Jonas stares frozen in place as Isak leans in further, hand brushing over his crotch.

His fingers are hesitant at first, because it’s not like they've made a habit of touching each other’s dick; Isak grows more confident rapidly, though. He traces the length of Jonas’ dick slowly, mouth falling open as he fucking groans in a way that makes Jonas feel hot all over.

“ _Fuck_ , Jonas, you’re so big…”

Isak’s voice is raspy from all the alcohol they’ve been drinking and he’s breathing hard, and Jonas can’t be bothered to care about anything anymore. He just wants Isak’s mouth on him, wants his hands all over Isak’s ass, wants to make Isak come over and over the way Even can’t.

Isak is already pulling at his belt, undoing the buttons of his jeans urgently until Jonas pushes his hands away and stands up so he can take his trousers off and sit on the edge of the bed. It’s his favourite position for getting head and it makes Isak look so sexy, the way he’s kneeling in front of him with his pink mouth hanging open. When he leans in and starts nuzzling his crotch, Jonas pulls him up and onto his lap instead.

“I wanna make you come,” he says against Isak's neck, and when Isak moans loudly and arches into him, it sends him into a frenzy.

Jonas isn’t much of a dirty talk kind of guy but there’s something about Isak right now, the way he’s panting loud and obscene, the way his boner is digging into Jonas’ thigh; it makes Jonas want to whisper the dirtiest shit into his ear until he’s keening.

“Wanna see you naked,” he growls against Isak’s mouth, not quite kissing him yet. “Keep the panties,” he says again, voice deep and filthy.

Isak smirks against his lips.

“Eva wasn’t kidding,” he says, but before Jonas can shut him up with a kiss, he wiggles out of his grip and stands up.

Their eyes meet again and it’s electric. Isak takes his shirt off slowly, exposing his pale skin, and Jonas is just so fucking gone.

“Stop fucking _teasing_ ,” he groans and Isak shushes him with two slenders fingers on his lips, that he lets trail all the way down his shirt and over Jonas’ groin. When he straightens up again, he’s biting his lip teasingly, his hands lingering on the zipper of his jeans, and Jonas forgets how to breathe when he finally takes them off.

Isak’s bulge is almost bursting through the thin fabric and there’s a huge wet spot Jonas can’t tear his eyes away from.

He stares dumbly, mouth dry, until Isak gets down on his knees and slips two fingers under the waistband of his boxers to yank them off. Jonas is already leaking precum all over and Isak licks it off slowly, teasing his tongue all over the sensitive underside of his cock until Jonas is moaning and bucking his hips involuntarily.

“Oh - shit - Isak,” because _fuck_ , Isak is so damn good at it; he’s kissing all over the top of his dick, a hand fondling Jonas’ balls and stroking the shaft. He finally swallows him down and Jonas could almost come just from it; the wet heat and the way Isak is twirling his tongue around the head.

He feels dazed from the pleasure coursing through him and there’s blood thumping in his ears so loud, Jonas can barely hear himself pant and moan. And when Isak start humming around his cock, with the tiniest hint of teeth dragging along his length, he lets himself fall back on the bed and come so hard he blanks out for a second.

By the time he has recovered, Isak is already crawling over his body, settling over his hips so he can grind his ass down on Jonas’ spent dick.

“Jonas… I want you so bad,” he breathes, shuddering as he sneaks a hand inside his underwear to stroke at his cock, hips rocking against Jonas’. He raises his free hand to his mouth, slicking up one long finger in his mouth, suckling on it sloppily and holding Jonas’ gaze like a challenge.

Jonas can feel the growl tear through his throat and before he knows what he’s doing, he's pulling Isak down next to him. They kiss roughly, all sloppy tongue and Isak’s lips wet with spit, and Jonas lets a hand trail down Isak's body so he can cup a hand over his hard-on.

“I wanna fuck you, Isak,” he whispers, and Isak shivers all over. “Wanna make you come all night.”

He brings up his hand to Isak’s mouth and watches as Isak swallows two fingers up greedily, his dick throbbing at the view. Isak is licking at them slowly and it makes Jonas feel reckless, makes him want to do things he never dreamed of doing to anyone.

He feels dazed with lust as he takes his fingers out of Isak’s mouth, relishing the little whine Isak lets out, and starts kissing a line down the pale chest. Isak squirms and arching his back under his tongue, little moans of _Oh, please, Jonas please_ , _touch me,_ filling his ears.

When Jonas starts mouthing at his dick over the pink material, he groans loud and hard and it sweeps through Jonas’ body like a thunderbolt.

Fuck foreplay, Jonas thinks with his mouth on Isak's dick, he wants to be inside Isak right now.

"You're so hot like this," he says, tearing the panties off, and Isak moans urgently.

"Want you inside me, Jonas, please..."

He's spreading his leg wide and lets Jonas push back both his legs over his chest so he can bend his forearms under Isak’s hips and lap at his entrance. Isak isn't bothering muffling his groans anymore, and he curls his body tighter to give Jonas better access.

Jonas prepares him thoroughly with his tongue and one then two slicked up fingers, pushing inside Isak relentlessly until he’s a panting, flushed mess. He knows he’s found the spot when Isak starts groaning in a hoarse tone, “Right there - ah - ah - again, do that again...”

Jonas obliges, and it doesn’t take much more before Isak starts begging.

“Jonas - I want - Fuck me, _please_! I can’t -”

“Shit, Isak,” Jonas growls, and the thing is, he _literally_ wants nothing more than to fuck Isak right now. His dick is reared up and ready to go again, but they’re still missing one crucial element.

“We need lube,” he pants out, and he doesn’t expect it when Isak completely freezes under him.

“Fuck - wait,” and then he’s pushing Jonas away, half-running to open his school bag and rummage through it in growing panic, cursing under his breath.

“No fucking way - Where’s the lube?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part in italics is a flashback.
> 
>  im back, yay! just had to write that josak smut yano
> 
> ps: evak is actually endgame in this, if i ever get around to updating it again.

3AM finds them sitting on the bed, staring vacantly at the opposite wall. Isak is fiddling with his phone, and abruptly breaks the silence.

“So, does that make you gay then?”

Trust Isak to ask that kind of loaded question at three in the morning. Jonas contemplates his answer for a moment.

“Well, I’m not _straight_ straight… I mean, I just sucked you off, so…”

“Yeah, but wasn’t that just because of the panties?”

Jonas kind of gapes at him.

“How the fuck do you even know that? Did Eva tell you?”

“Who cares, it worked didn’t it?” Isak snorts, because he's a little shit like that.

“Why am I even talking to you right now?”

“Because you liked fucking me,” and fuck Isak for using _that_ voice, and fuck his dick for getting hard just at the sound of it.

They fall into silence for a few moments before Isak interrupts his thoughts again. “Seriously, Jonas. Tell me why.”

“Why what.”

“Don't play dumb,” Isak says, rolling his eyes at him, and Jonas hates him a little for making this so serious.

“How the hell am I supposed to know? You flashed those damn panties at me-”

“Stop blaming it on that! You don't just go around fucking anyone wearing them!”

“Actually-”

“Oh, shut up and just tell me already! We've known each other for like 10 years or something.”

“Okay, okay. Jesus. You need to chill.”

“Just be honest with me. You had your fingers up my ass like, an hour ago.”

Whoever this new Isak is - unapologetic, frank, _predatory_ \- Jonas is seriously starting to wish he could have the old one back.

“Goddammit, Isak, I just— I mean, you were saying Even wasn't satisfying you. And like, I had to do something... I don't know, it made sense in my head.”

Isak is squinting hard at him.

“Jonas… Do you have feelings for me?”

“What? No, what the fuck? I just think, y’know.” Jonas takes a deep breath. “You looked really… frustrated, I guess. And you deserved to feel good after- after all the shit that happened.”

Isak is still staring at him in disbelief. “...You've never fucked Magnus but he's pretty damn frustrated, like, _all_ the time.”

Jonas stares back at him. _Why won’t he fucking drop this?_

“Magnus didn't ask to suck me off! Or wear his mom’s panties!”

“First off, they're _my_ panties. I bought them.” The way he says it, pouting like a child talking back after getting scolded for buying candy with his lunch money; it's both endearing and ridiculous.

“So you bought them just for this? So you could- do that with me?”

“Don't flatter yourself,” scoffs Isak, mocking him, but his mood has already changed. “I bought them for Even… But we never used them.”

Jonas stares at the hole in the blanket. This is a can of worms he really doesn't feel like opening right now. But he's supposed to be a good friend.

“He didn't want to?”

“No, he’s just too fucking boring! He always wants to do it missionary and he licks my feet for like 3 hours before we even get somewhere, and like… How the hell am I supposed to tell him I like it hard?! I'm 17, even a straight guy can make me come.”

“Wow, fuck you Isak.”

"Yes, please.” Isak is smirking at him, and Jonas is probably still a bit drunk or something, because all he wants to do right now is lean in and shut Isak up with a kiss.

So he does.

They kiss slowly, both of them tired and sleepy, and Isak winds his arms around his neck, dragging him down with him as he slides down on the bed. It feels natural in a way it shouldn't, but Jonas isn't about to pretend this is more than sex.

“We should be fucking right now,” mumbles Isak against his mouth, and Jonas doesn't really know what to say to that so he gives him a few pecks on his lips instead. That had been his plan as well, and he had been ready to blame it on anything possible - the weed, Isak’s cheap vodka, that shitty beer Magnus insists on buying every time - but now the moment had passed and they had barely gotten each other off a few times.

And he obviously hadn't planned on a repeat performance - because well, it's pretty difficult to explain just once already - and neither had Isak, from the sound of it.

Not that there's any point in discussing it further, so they both crawl under the covers after a while and fall asleep, their backs turned to each other.

* * *

 _  
_ _“Don't you have lotion or something?? Hair product, anything!”_

_“The fuck? No Isak, I'm not putting random crap in your ass.”_

_Isak looked at him like that was all he ever wanted; licking his lips slowly, eyelids drooping, the whole shebang._

_“But I want you to fuck me”, he said, dropping his tone to a husky register._

_Jonas stared at him for a second._ _“Look, I know you really want it, but it's not happening without lube.”_

_Isak threw himself on the comforter, frustrated._

_“Why won't_ anybody _fuck me right in this city?!”_

_Jonas stared down at his naked chest for a moment, before grabbing Isak's knees decisively and nudging them open. Isak was instantly looking back at him, a heated gaze that made Jonas smirk._

_"I'm gonna make you come now,” he whispered, letting a few fingers brush slowly over the skin under his hands._

_“About damn time,” Isak replied in the same breathless tone, propping himself up on his elbows so they didn’t break eye-contact._

_Obviously, Jonas had never given a blowjob before but he figured Isak was too far gone to care anyway and that a bit of foreplay would go a long way_ _._ _He wasn't wrong, if the way Isak moaned when he bit lightly at the sensitive skin of his thigh was any indication. Jonas wasn’t an expert, but he had been given head enough time that he had a few tricks up his sleeve by now, and he remembered that starting slow and teasing was always effective._

_Still holding Isak’s knees, he spread them apart even further as he licked a wandering trail down the inside of Isak’s leg, stopping when he approached his groin. It was becoming difficult to focus on the other things he could do to make Isak lose his mind even further, considering the blond was already squirming against the sheets and arching his back every time Jonas’ teeth grazed the skin of his thigh. Isak’s shallow breathing sounded incredibly loud in his ear, and that’s when Jonas decided to bury his face in Isak’s crotch, spreading his body flat over the bed for better access. He got down to business immediately and bobbed his head over the shaft, one hand dipping down to trail along Isak’s perineum._

“ _Oh yeah… Just like that,_ ” _moaned Isak, grinding back against Jonas’ fingers in a way that sent thrills down his spine, the hand in his hair tightening its grip. And when Jonas finally skimmed a few fingers along Isak’s sensitive rim, the loud gasp it earned him made him hate Isak a little for forgetting the damn lube. Because Isak was falling apart under his mouth and hands, body boneless and pliant in a way that made Jonas feel dizzy with want._

_“Stop fucking teasing,” Isak snarled in a strained voice, and Jonas smiled around his cock as he worked a finger inside him slowly. He couldn't get enough of the way Isak was pushing back into the touch, panting and moaning as he added another finger and twisted them around, searching the right spot._

_Isak was close; Jonas could feel his thighs quivering, and the way he was clenching around him, and he felt heady with power. Knowing he could have Isak writhing and moaning beneath him was intoxicating, and he couldn't help rubbing his own cock against the sheets, needing the friction. Isak’s breathless moans drowned out the slick sounds of his mouth and echoed in his ears in a way that made him nothing more than curl a hand around himself._

_He was so far gone, he didn't expect it when Isak shot his load inside his mouth and he choked around it, straightening up immediately to wipe his mouth with the back of his hands._

_“Fuck… Should have said something,” Isak chuckled, his voice airy, still panting as he_ _slowly_ _rubbed a hand over his chest._

_The surprise had momentarily made Jonas a bit soft, but seeing Isak panting against the sheets, his legs spread wide and his pale skin flushed, brought back his hard-on in three seconds flat. He sat back on his legs and slid his eyes shut, tugging at his dick tantalizingly slowly; he wanted to savour the mental image of Isak sprawled out on his bed, moaning his name._

_“My turn,” a seductive voice breathed against his ear, and when a hand curled around his and a warm mouth latched onto his neck, Jonas leaned his head back and let Isak bring him over the edge again._

* * *

Jonas is rudely awakened the next morning when Isak throws an arm over his face and starts snoring happily, mouth open and slightly drooling on the pillow under his head.

_How did he even manage to score such a handsome boyfriend?_

Not that Jonas cares much about that, after he unlocks his phone and sees the amount of missed calls and texts from his mom and his sister. Yeah, he should have probably told his family he was sleeping at Isak’s.

All the rustling wakes Isak up, who turns and snuggles into his chest for a moment before pulling away, blinking blearily.

“Wha- You’re still here?” He sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?”

“11, gotta bounce. Mom’s gonna kill me.”

Isak doesn’t question it, just falls back onto his pillow to curl up in the sheets again. He doesn’t look any different from all the times Jonas slept in his room after some heavy drinking, hair mussed and that grumpy pout Eskild was always complaining about. It’s so typical it almost makes Jonas wonder whether last night wasn’t just a dream. A really wild, fucked up dream he’d need to pay thousands of kroners in therapy to forget. That’s just wishful thinking, though, and right there at the foot of the bed is Isak’s pink underwear, staring back at him like an accusation.

Also, he’s pretty sure he usually wakes up with all of his clothes on instead of off when they share a bed. Unless what happened last night set a new standard in terms of what he should expect when Isak invites him over for the night.

Not that he’s ready for that, considering how awkward he feels just looking for his boxers on the floor of Isak’s room.

“See you around,” he says as soon as he's dressed, a bit hesitant, and Isak just half-waves from the depths of the covers.

Jonas hightails it out of there, moving as quietly as possible through the hall and into the doorway like that one time he slept at that girl's with the crazy paranoid dad. It’s so dumb, because Isak’s mom has seen him hang around his son for _years_ , and it’s not like she would ever realise what they had been doing last night. Well, Isak was really fucking loud, but still; no reason for this weird sort of walk-of-shame he’s doing.

He’s barely made it back home and through the door that his mom is already yelling his ear off, so he just stands there in silence and does his best to look contrite. And if he gets that little flush on his face instead, it’s definitely not because he’s remembering the way Isak groaned low in his throat when he slid a finger inside him the first time.

Huh. He's not supposed to still be thinking about that. Admittedly, he doesn't really know what the protocol is after you've spent a night sucking your best friend’s dick, but he's pretty sure it involves never mentioning said night again. Or remembering it in vivid, explicit details while his mom is telling him he’ll be doing the dishes for 3 weeks.

The truth of the matter, Jonas thinks as he starts on the dishes from this morning, is that he _knows_ he should probably feel guilty for hooking up with Isak, but he just doesn’t. They were drunk, and high, and horny. Isak had his mind set on it and knew how to push his buttons, and what happened wasn’t much different from all that mess with Ingrid and Eva.

And, honestly, Even should have paid more attention to Isak. They've been together long enough that Isak shouldn't feel the need to ask his best friend for sex -even if he has a bigger dick or whatever. Sure, it's not Even’s fault that Isak can barely feel him when they're fucking, but he could make some effort to help him get there.

Chill, Jonas tells himself. No need to make a big deal out of this.

When he finally gets a chance to look at his phone again, there are a few new texts from Isak:

‘ _if_ _anyone asks we just drank a bit and you slept at mine_ ’

‘ _dont act weird tomorrow Even will be there_ ’

‘ _that thing with your tongue though'_

Isak seems to be playing a strange kind of game, casually mentioning the things Jonas did to his dick and Even in the same conversation. They probably should have talked about it because it’s getting kind of weird now; it wasn’t supposed to become some kind of inside joke between the two of them.

The group chat’s incessant pinging brings him out of his thoughts again. It’s currently blowing up because of Magnus, as usual.

 

 **Magnus** _**:** why are you guys so boring _

_we didnt even finish the beer_

**Mahdi:** _chill Mags, pregame next Friday_

_got us a party_

**Magnus:** _bring weed?_

 **Mahdi** _**:** cant _

_dealer got locked up :(_

**Magnus** _**:** wtf _

_Jooooonas_

_get Elias_

_we need weed_

_where’s jonas_

**Mahdi:** _still sleeping prolly_

_he stayed at Isaks_

**M** **agnus** : _Mahdi call Even_

_maybe he has some_

**Mahdi** _: fuck off Magnus it's Sunday_

 

Jonas’ breath catches in his throat at the mention that he slept at Isak’s house, but thankfully no one dwells on it and he quickly drives the conversation back to the details of their party arrangements.

 

 **Jonas** _**:** you know I havent talked to Elias in like a year right _

**Magnus** _**:** but wtf what are we gonna do then _

**Mahdi** _**:** Mags just raid your dad’s stash again _

_that whisky was sweet_

 

Right, the whisky Isak was drinking as he confessed he had been staring at Jonas' dick in the changing room. The way it made his voice scratchy when he moaned and his skin so warm when Jonas finally got his hands on him.

 

 **Isak** : _whisky sounds good Mags_

 

And maybe Jonas is still a bit hungover because he can’t deny there’s a part of him that wants to try getting drunk with Isak again so he can see what happens this time. Especially when Isak is clearly thinking the same thing.

 

 **Mahdi** : _but it got Jonas fucked up, he had to leave early_

 **Jonas** : _it didnt fuck me up wth_

_ill just stick to beer next time_

**Isak** : _we'll see about that :)_

 

Damn right we will, Isak.

* * *

 

Monday morning comes way too quickly for Jonas, who could barely sleep thinking that he almost fucked Isak, and that he now has to watch him act all smitten with Even like nothing happened. Sunday morning wasn't too awkward - mostly because Isak was barely even awake - and maybe they'll have to avoid being alone in the same room for a few weeks, but hopefully things will be fine between them.

That's what he’s telling himself as he walks toward his first morning class, and when he enters the room, the first thing he sees is Magnus waving excitedly at him.

“Broooo, Ruth added me on insta!”

Jonas makes his way over and sits down next to him on the desk.

“Who’s Ruth?” he asks, frowning.

“Do you ever listen to me? It's that second year I told you about. Fucking hell bro, her tits!”

“She sent you a snap?”

“Yeah, right. He fucking wishes,“ Mahdi answers instead as he settles down next to them. “He's been stalking her for 2 weeks.”

“What about Vilde?”

Magnus scowls. “Ugh, she's being too weird man, she wouldn't even talk to me on Friday.”

Jonas chuckles because Magnus just doesn’t get it, sometimes. “So back to square one, basically?”

“Shut up Jonas, at least I'm not a fucking lightweight.”

“Says the guy who tripped balls the first time we smoked weed.”

“That's not–” but Magnus is distracted by something at the door. When they all turn to see what interrupted him, they're greeted by the unusual sight of Even kissing Isak like he's trying to eat his face. He’s got his hands low on Isak’s hips and they're standing so close Jonas suspects there’s even a bit of frottage going on. Isak looks like he’s just as surprised as the rest of them, judging from the way he’s squirming into Even’s grip.

The three of them just stare at the couple, mouths hanging until Magnus snaps out of it.

“Hey boys, public fucking isn't allowed in school!”

Even licks inside Isak’s mouth one last time before turning to Magnus, voice low and husky.

“Yeah but you’d like that, eh Magnus?”

Jonas’ eyes widen at that, and Mahdi is chuckling in disbelief next to him. There's been some weird tension between Magnus and Even lately - probably because of those stupid comments he made on gay people - and it's getting seriously uncomfortable for everyone involved.

“Woah, dude.” Even Magnus didn't expect that one.

“What the fuck, Even?” Isak complains weakly, blushing slightly and still fighting Even’s grip on his waist. When Even bends down to whisper something in his ear and Isak turns a nice shade of tomato red, the squad looks away with a collective groan.

“Man, I miss Isak being single,” complains Magnus, smacking Isak’s shoulder when he makes his way over to them.

"Stop being jealous and work on your game instead,” Isak bites back with a grin. He’s still blushing like crazy but looks surprisingly self-assured as he jokes with the guys about that random PDA display. Jonas stays silent; he knows he's staring at Isak a little longer than he should and Isak easily catches him, staring back for a second with a smirk.

 _Goddammit._ Figures he wouldn't need Isak to make things weird, he can do that all on his own.

“Jonas, bro, you okay? Class is starting,” Mahdi says, shaking his shoulders lightly.

“Yeah, yeah, just tired.”

It’s a good thing they don’t sit together anymore in English class. Jonas takes his usual seat next to Mahdi and spends the next hour trying not to look at the back of Isak’s head too often.

* * *

 

Lunch is just as weird as he expected, what with Even being there and acting like he hasn't seen Isak in a month. Jonas feels like he’s in a bad 90’s sitcom or something. Something with high schoolers, shitty music and even shittier introspective sequences.

_Hey, everyone! It’s your boy Jonas, and as usual, my life is shit. Everyone is just trying to eat lunch while Isak and Even are busy whispering dirty stuff to each other. I bet they'll leave right in the middle and go fuck in some empty bathroom. For someone who hates PDA, Isak sure is getting his quota in today. Oh, and did I mention it's even more awkward because he asked me to fuck him two days ago and I somehow went along with it? Those damn panties, man… Anyway, we didn't do much because that dumbass forgot the lube and left me with blue balls. I'm still not sure how to feel about that, to be honest. Is it weird to say he looks really fucking good in that black shirt and Even’s jacket, though?_

Sounds about right, although Jonas is starting to worry about the fact that he finds Isak hot even when he's not wearing lingerie. Probably a side effect of all those blowjobs Isak gave him; kind of messes with your perception of people.

Jonas barely has time to think about Isak’s talented tongue again that Even gets up all of a sudden, kissing Isak loudly on the cheek and proclaiming a ‘See you guys around!’

They all turn to Isak, who's currently busy pretending he’s eating and not just pushing food around his plate.

“Isak,” Mahdi starts, but Isak interrupts him immediately.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I'm not going with him!”

“...Actually, I wanted to ask you if I should invite him on Friday, but okay."

“Man, Isak is really cranky when he hasn’t fucked,” Magnus just about _yells_ in the cafeteria, smacking Isak’s shoulder.

Isak scowls hard at him. “What the fuck are you eve babbling about, Magnus,” he deadpans.

“Don't worry, bro, I know the struggle. You haven't been alone with Even in like a week or something, you're going crazy. Vilde told me gay guys need to fuck at least 3 times a week.”

Cue facepalms all around the table. Jonas is biting back a smartass comment about how he’s pretty sure Isak got his fill of whatever it is gay guys needs just a few days ago. He glances at Isak automatically, knowing they’re thinking the same thing right now, and can’t help the small grin when their eyes meet.

Jonas expected it, but he’s still surprised by the way his heart rate picks up immediately.

“Magnus, can you just use your brain for a second?” Mahdi says, throwing Magnus an annoyed look and distracting both of them.

Isak turns back to Magnus, smiling ironically at him. “If anyone needs to fuck it’s you, mate. Want some tips?”

“No offense,” Magnus says in a way that means _total offense_ , “But you don't even know what a pussy looks like, bro. I'm gonna ask Jonas.”

Once again, Jonas is forced to listen to Magnus’ unnecessarily detailed description of that one time he managed to get his hands under Vilde’s skirt and then freaked out because she was wet down there. And he tries, he really does, not to remember that wet spot on Isak’s underwear but it’s a lost fight.

To stop his brain from even going there, Jonas interrupts Magnus and throws himself into a long-winded explanation of the way female anatomy works, Mahdi leaning forward next to him, pretending he’s not listening intently. They don’t even notice Isak leaving until he’s shouldering his backpack and picking up his tray.

“Enjoy, bro!” says Magnus cheerily, and Isak throws him a glare and a raised middle finger.

* * *

 

The rest of the week is relatively uneventful, save for those few times Jonas’ heart skips a beat when he makes eye-contact with Isak for a little too long or when he catches Isak staring at Even with that look in his eyes.

The rest of the time, they still interact the way they’ve always done, and Jonas is glad they’ve managed to bounce back from what happened. It’s definitely better that way, even if it takes him some efforts to shut his brain up when he goes to sleep.

The tension picks up again unexpectedly on Thursday morning, when Isak scoots closer in the middle of Norwegian and asks Jonas if he wants to come over after class.

“Lea found my gamecube in my dad’s attic. And Super Smash,” he says with a mischievous smile.

Jonas raises an eyebrow at him. “Remember last time we played?”

Isak chuckles silently and knocks their shoulders together. “I don’t care, I’m kicking your ass this time.”

“Can’t wait to see you try,” Jonas says, grinning. He’s always been better than Isak at the game and that's not going to change just because he hasn’t played it in a few years.

They turn their attention back to the lecture, and Jonas lets his mind wander a bit.

A gaming session like back in Year 1, in Isak’s room, on his bed, just the two of them holed up in the small space. Jonas can’t even pretend he doesn’t feel the tension buzzing in his body at the thought. He knows he might just be getting worked up over nothing and Isak is probably just trying to avoid the pile of homework he has, but he also knows that there’s a 50 percent chance it’s just the opposite.

It was only 10.30 when Isak made that suggestion and the day feels like it’s dragging on purposely, until finally it’s 4 PM and school lets out. It’s still cold as fuck outside and the four of them don’t linger in the courtyard, gathering just a few minutes in front of the gates to discuss Friday.

“Where do we pregame?” Magnus asks, burrowing his chin into his scarf.

Jonas is eager to get this over with. “Mine? My family is going to the theater.”

Everyone agrees and they decide to go there directly after school tomorrow, with Mahdi in charge of bringing the alcohol this time.

As soon as they turn their backs on Magnus and Mahdi going their own way and start walking toward the tram stop, it's like something breaks loose inside Jonas. There's a weird feeling of trepidation coursing through him and he feels jumpy, like he expects Isak to pounce on him in the middle of the street or something. Isak on the other hand isn’t acting any different, making small talk and teasing Jonas about that girl who’s always commenting on insta, and Jonas feels like a freak for the wild thoughts in his head.

They grab snacks on the way and it’s not until they get at the door that Jonas realizes there’s no car parked in the driveway.

“Your mum isn’t home?”

Isak is still fumbling with the lock. “Yep, my dad is taking her out today,” he says, voice even.

He’s completely cool, like there’s nothing wrong with that statement, and it gets Jonas even more flustered.

 _Goddamnit_. He had told himself he’d be chill, the way Isak is as he leads them up the stairs and plops down unceremoniously on the bed. Jonas eyes him a little warily before settling down carefully, grabbing a pack of chips to busy himself.

“You ready?” Isak asks, and when Jonas nods he reaches for the disk and sets it in the console before starting it up.

“So, what do I get for beating your ass?” Jonas says, smirking, and Isak just rolls his eyes at him.

“Says the guy who can’t even aim right on COD,” he says, and Jonas stops breathing.

He looks down at the controller in his hands then back at the TV again, scoffing weakly to hide his surprise. If he wasn’t sure before, he is now— Isak is totally screwing with his head, inviting him to an empty house and making a direct reference to the moment that started it all.

For a second, Jonas wonders how much exactly Isak has planned ahead and whether he’s wearing lingerie again, and _fucking hell_ why is his dick throbbing at the thought _._

“I’m picking Sheikh,” Isak announces, tone completely relaxed. It takes longer than it should for Jonas to compose himself.

“Bring it on,” he says, trying to sound normal despite the lump in his throat.

Jonas is shaken pretty badly but habits take over and he beats Isak twice in quick succession. On their third match, Isak waits until he’s getting the best combo of his life to knock the controller out of his hands.

“What the fuck?!” Jonas yells, staring at him in disbelief. Isak is still playing, shaking his head mockingly.

“Told you I’d win,” he smirks, and that’s when Jonas loses it.

He lunges at Isak who yelps in surprise, and pushes him back on the bed, grabbing at his wrists. Isak is wriggling under him, still laughing at his reaction, and Jonas doesn’t expect it when Isak finally makes use of his height advantage to push him off.

Isak doesn’t get much time to breathe though, because Jonas is relentless and more than a little worked up from all the tension between them, and they start play-wrestling like children. At some point, Isak manages to get on top of Jonas and it looks like he’s finally won the fight, until Jonas gets sneaky and tickles at his armpits mercilessly.

“Shit!” Isak squeals and pulls back so fast he rolls off the bed, face first, Jonas following immediately. He’s completely caught up in the moment, wanting to get Isak flushing and panting under him again.

He didn’t count on the fact that Isak is a dirty fighter.

Jonas has barely landed on the carpet that Isak is rolling into a ball, still giggling and looking at him expectantly.

“Winner has to get the other on his back!” he yells, curling into himself even further and folding his arms over his ribs.  

Jonas goes for his armpits again and covers Isak’s back with his own body, both of them squirming as he tries to slip his fingers under Isak’s arms and onto the sensitive skin. Feeling Isak falter, he pushes hard, and is completely taken by surprise when Isak pushes back against him with a groan.

 _What the fuck_ is his first thought, until Isak uncurls a little, shifting so his ass is rubbing against his best friend’s crotch.

“Shit, Jonas,” Isak moans, and that’s the moment Jonas realises that he’s actually been rubbing his half-hard cock against the cleft of Isak’s ass because of his position.

Isak grinds into him again, body unfurling as he spreads his legs apart and paws at the button on his jeans, and Jonas instantly decides that he’s on board with whatever plan Isak has. He grabs Isak’s waist and ruts into him on purpose this time, every thrust making his head spin with how good the harsh friction feels.

Isak is angling his hips _just right_ against him and when he groans, “Want your big cock inside me,” Jonas almost comes right there. He can barely control the way his body is moving against Isak and how hard his dick is getting with every gasp falling out of Isak’s mouth.

He slides a hand around Isak’s hip and grasps his hard cock firmly, stroking in time with his own pelvic thrusts, and the way Isak is pushing back against him desperately is so hot he thinks he could come just from it. They stay like this until Isak rises to his knees, back pushed flush against Jonas’ firm chest, curling his arms around his nape and tilting his head to the side so Jonas can leave open-mouthed kisses all over his neck.

Isak is so sensitive under his tongue, shivering every time he licks at the area below his ear and blows hot breath on the wet spot, but Jonas knows they need to stop now and get onto the bed if they want to get to the good part. Isak seems to have the same thought, pulling away hastily and grabbing his hand as he pulls the two of them to the bed.

“Come on Jonas, fuck me,” he says with a little whine, rummaging through the nightstand, and Jonas is hit with an intense pang of lust when he realises just _what_ Isak is looking for. He scrambles up the bed just in time to watch Isak turn onto his back, a seductive smile on his face as he sets the lube bottle down onto the sheets. Their eyes meet for a second and Jonas literally pounces on him, kissing him hard while they both struggle with taking the other’s clothes off. He yanks off Isak’s shirt last and immediately starts licking at his chest while Isak is chuckling breathlessly under him, clearly enjoying his enthusiasm.

Jonas pulls away to grab the lube and starts spreading it on his fingers, eyes never leaving Isak and smirking at the way his breath hitches audibly.

“You ready?” he asks in a low voice and Isak looks up at him with hooded eyes, licking his lips. He nods with a smile, pulling Jonas down on top on him to whisper slowly in his ear: “Been thinking about you all week.”

If Jonas thought his dick couldn’t get any harder, well, he was wrong. He kisses Isak’s neck again, mouth trailing down his body to lick at his collarbone while his hand dips between Isak’s open legs.

The first finger makes Isak arch under his mouth and Jonas grinds involuntarily against the leg he’s straddling, his entire body almost hurting from how much he wants to be inside Isak right now. He slips a second finger in quickly, and Isak moans loudly, gripping his shoulders so hard it almost hurts.

They've barely even started, and yet the intensity of it is better than any sex he’s ever had. Isak is so responsive and sensitive, and the way he’s grinding back against his fingers almost makes Jonas want to pull them out and stick his cock in without preamble. He can’t wait to hear the noises Isak makes when he’s getting fucked just right, Jonas’ dick stretching him wide and hitting his pleasure spot every time he thrusts in.

Isak is writhing mindlessly on the bed, legs spread wide as he moans how much he wants he wants Jonas’ big cock inside him _right now_ and _please Jonas, I’m ready_ , and fuck if Jonas hasn’t always given Isak what he needed from him.

“Oh, oh,” Isak pants out when Jonas places just the tip against his rim, teasing him, and he loves the way Isak gasps when he starts pushing in.

Isak groans again, loud and husky, “You’re so- big,” and he starts stumbling on his words when Jonas slides slowly inside him.

Isak is so tight Jonas has to make a conscious effort to stop himself from coming immediately, breathing through his nose as he slaters some more lube over his hard length. When he’s fully inside Isak, they take a minute to calm themselves down, Isak pulling him down toward him again and kissing him wetly, his hands sliding along his back.

“Can I move now?” Jonas asks when they separate for air, aching to move inside Isak and watch him come undone.

Isak nods, closing his eyes for a second. “Take it slow. I need to get used to- to your size,” and he’s not mentionning Even but Jonas hears it all the same and it stirs something possessive inside him; makes him want to fuck Isak so thoroughly he’ll never be able to enjoy Even’s dick again. Obeying his instinct, he slides out and slowly back inside Isak, head swimming with the intensity of the pleasure coursing through him and the little noises Isak is making beneath him.

They soon get into a rhythm, Isak crying out every time he hit his prostate and lifting his hips so Jonas can slide at a deeper angle into him. They’re both so caught up into the moment that they can’t hear Isak’s phone buzzing for what is probably the twentieth time, or the door opening and the footsteps on the stairs and in the hallway leading to Isak’s room.

After a particularly sharp thrust, Isak groans Jonas’ name out loud  and spills come all over his chest, and Jonas can’t resist fucking harder into him, letting his eyes slip shut as he finally reaches climax.

“What the fuck,” says a deep voice behind him and Jonas whirls around in panic, hips still moving against Isak's.

Even is standing in the doorway, mouth gaping and eyes wide as he takes in the scene in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, let's see if anyone knows what the title actually means. guess right and get a free kink drabble, or something.


End file.
